


The Little General

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a one and a half year old descended Daniel who tries to take charge of a briefing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place around season 10 and is from Jack's POV.<br/>In my story, I made Lt. General Vidrine a 4 star general and gave him a first<br/>name. Not much background was ever given on the man, so I have taken a few<br/>liberties. If there was a mention of his military background and name, I must<br/>have missed it somewhere in transcripts, etc. So, I'll apologize just in case<br/>(grins).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little General

*The Pentagon, Arlington County, Virginia*  
  
Well, this is nice and cozy; I'm sitting here, sipping my lukewarm coffee,  
surrounded by seven other generals; there were so many medals on our dress  
blues, it's a wonder we didn't develop headaches from the glare. We're killing  
time chatting while we wait for General Vidrine and, speak of the devil, here  
comes Ralph now, loaded to the gills with files; if this meeting involves  
paperwork, I am so outta here!  
  
I felt a slight tug on my tie and looked down to stare into a pair of bright  
blue eyes. "Yes, Daniel?" I gripped the small hand now holding tightly to my tie  
clip and have a tug of war with my kid; of course, Daniel just giggled and  
thought it was a blast.  
  
"Who's winning, Jack?"  
  
I lifted my head up to see General Hollinger smiling in my direction. "I think  
it's Daniel – 1 and me - zilch." To which Carl busted a gut laughing at me.  
  
They all knew I was bringing Daniel with me; after what happened to him on P8X  
yadda, yadda, I didn't trust him out of my site. Apparently Danny boy _died_  
again and ascended on his own…as to why he descended back as a child is anyone's  
guess. We haven't gotten anything more than _oohs and aws_ from the munchkin, so  
the answer isn't coming from that quarter. I'm just grateful I was able to bring  
him with me today because babysitters were in short supply. I jiggled the kid a  
few times on my lap, while I waited for Ralph to finish sorting through his  
files.  
  
"Gentlemen," Ralph started to say, and just as quickly stopped, when he heard  
the little voice of my kid pipe up.  
  
"Me ooh!" I silently laughed as Daniel grinned engagingly at Ralph. All of the  
generals present swivelled their heads to stare at my boy; I watched as several  
hearts melted at my kid's feet right then. But, back to the business at hand as  
Ralph cleared his throat and tried to start up the meeting once more.  
  
"I did not mean to leave you out, uh..." Ralph looked over at me, a question  
written all over his face. "Jack, should I refer to him as Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"The kid won't mind if you call him Daniel," I replied and watched as Ralph  
tugged at his own tie. Wonder if it was choking him like mine was; somehow my  
little one has managed to make mine feel like a noose around my neck.  
  
I could tell Ralph was collecting his thoughts together and was ready to begin  
the meeting again. "Now that we have cleared up that small detail," he looked  
around the table at the rest of us poor schmucks that were stuck here, "we're  
here to discuss a new type of assault ship, courtesy of the Ori…"  
  
"Oh here we go!" those words slipped out of my mouth before I could call them  
back and I received a death glare in return from Ralphy boy.  
  
"As I was saying," Ralph's eyes immediately snapped to my face, "we're going to  
be involved in designing this new ship from the bottom up; the F-302's may be a  
thing of the past, if things work out the way we have planned."  
  
"Famous last words," I managed to get out and then felt a tug on my tie once  
more. Glancing down at Daniel, my little boy was scowling at me and plucking  
nervously on my jacket sleeve. "It's not going to make the F-302's a thing of  
the past?" I questioned him.  
  
"Bad…no!" Daniel began to shake his head vigorously at me and then turned his  
attention toward the rest of the men in the room. He slapped his hands down on  
the table loud enough to wake up a few of the generals that thought they could  
take a quick cat nap.  
  
Daniel crossed his arms and even had the audacity to scowl at Ralph; my kid  
leaned back against me and pouted. "Bad!"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders at Ralph. "What can I say? In case you haven't noticed,  
Danny's not quite the man he used to be." I looked at my kid and tickled his  
tummy, "isn't that right, Daniel?" to which I was rewarded with one of his mega  
watt smiles. My attention back on Ralph again, I said, "remember, he's only one  
and a half years old, according to Doctor Lam. So I cut him some slack, since  
his vocabulary is rather limited at this point."  
  
Ralph and I shared a meaningful look; I know he thinks I'm playing some sort of  
game with him, using Daniel to antagonize the man. Come to think of it, that's  
not a bad idea. But I digress and try to act like the general I've been promoted  
to.  
  
Right then, Carl asked Daniel a question. "So, Daniel, you don't believe it to  
be a very wise course of action for us to follow in using the Ori's technology  
to help us battle our enemies."  
  
My little boy almost climbs onto the tabletop but I gripped him tightly and held  
him in place. "Or-ee, ta-rk!"  
  
Carl's eyes grew wide, as he stared at me. "I understood the Ori part but, Jack,  
what the heck did he mean by the last part?"  
  
Not sure I'm translating correctly but figured Daniel would tell me if I got it  
wrong. "I think he feels it's an Ori trick." Glancing down at the top of the  
blond head bobbing up and down, I guess I got it right. "Just like that time  
Teal'c and I tested that X-301 Interceptor and we ended up stranded in space  
because it was booby trapped."  
  
Shuffling his papers around, Ralph didn't lift his head up to look at me but I  
heard his words all the same. "Yes, I remember that incident well, Jack. We were  
too anxious to get started in our own alien space race and pushed that project  
through too fast."  
  
"There's no chance of that happening this time, Ralph?" General Billington  
asked. If I remembered correctly, James was one of the many voices that was  
raised in going at a slower pace in the production of the F-302's after the near  
disaster Teal'c and I had.  
  
"None!" Ralph answered firmly. "This time we're making certain that a thorough  
job will be done." He looked my way and slowly dropped his gaze to Danny;  
suddenly I noticed Ralph's features tighten up and then I heard shared laughter  
going around the table. So, I looked down and cocked my head to get a better  
view of my kid; I nearly fell out of my chair, it was just that funny. Daniel  
had stuck his tongue out at a four star general. Can't say Ralph didn't ask for  
it; I covered my mouth with my hand so that I didn't seem to be laughing as  
well…but it was hard.  
  
"Aside from the fact that Daniel seems to be in disagreement over the situation,  
these ships, as you all know, are smaller and will be equipped with Ori  
shielding technology. They will also have weapons similar to the pulse firepower  
their mother ships carried."  
  
"From what I've read about them, they're dart-shaped and highly maneuverable  
along with possessing flaps for controlled deceleration," General Franks stated.  
Good ole Paul; he and I go way back. Maybe he would like to join me for a beer  
afterward. I glanced down at my tiny bundle of joy, whose face has started to  
turn red from anger, and thought that a beer sounded good right now.  
  
"Yes, they are and because of those flaps they can also be used for greater  
control of the ship in tight combat situations," Ralph further explained.  
  
I started to jot down some thoughts, and yes, I do have them on occasion, but  
Daniel kept moving my notepad further away from me. "Ot ood!" the imp cried out  
to me and this time threw the notepad on the floor. I held my temper in check  
and bent to pick it up but Carl beat me to it. "Thanks," I said.  
  
"No sweat, Jack…but I have a feeling the little guy's trying to get his point  
across." Oh, I knew that myself but trying to get it across to Ralph was a whole  
other kettle of fish. I listened as Ralph droned on.  
  
"And, you'll notice, in the folders I've passed around, that their defenses are  
more than comparable to an Al'kesh and a typical death glider is no match for  
the craft," Ralph said looking quite smug. So smugly, that I itched to wipe it  
from his face.  
  
"At least we don't have to worry about the Goa'uld anymore and most of the Ori  
threat is gone," General Landry added. Hank and I were going to go out for that  
beer I mentioned earlier but if Daniel doesn't get into a better humor, we may  
have to postpone it.  
  
"Ralph, I think Daniel is trying to tell us something important here and you're  
not listening." I waited to see if he would heed my words.  
  
"What did he say a few minutes ago, Jack?" Ralph asked perplexed and annoyed at  
the same time. I winced at the look but plodded on.  
  
"Daniel said that the Ori technology wasn't _good_." Ralph arched both his  
eyebrows at that comment and glared at my kid for good measure.  
  
"I cannot trash this project on the whim of a child that's barely two years  
old," Ralph said firmly. Then I watched as a crumpled up piece of my notepaper  
sailed through the air to hit Ralph right between the eyes; this time I couldn't  
contain my laughter…the kid has great aim.  
  
Hank leaned down toward Daniel and whispered something in my kid's ear that made  
him giggle. I looked inquisitively in Hank's direction and raised a brow of my  
own.  
  
Keeping his voice low, Hank shared the secret with me. "I told Daniel that I've  
always wanted to do that but was afraid of the repercussions." He grinned and  
pointed to my boy. "The advantages of youth." I grinned over at him and nodded  
my head. That beer's looking better and better to me now.  
  
Giggling fit over, my boy sighed in discontent as he nestled against me. Daniel  
tilted his head up and stared into my eyes, willing me to believe him...and in  
him. I always have done and don't see any reason to stop now.  
  
"Ralph, look at the bigger picture here." The man scrunched up his face, as if  
he ate something sour and gave me an odd look. "Daniel just came back from the  
dead... again, I might add," I glanced at my munchkin and smiled grimly,  
"something which Danny boy and I will talk about at a later date," I tapped my  
kid's nose lightly. "He sounds as if he knows what he's talking about. Perhaps,  
he learned something in his brief foray among the _glowy crowd_ before he  
descended back to earth." I see Daniel nodding his head up and down in agreement  
with me. "See!" I point to my little space monkey.  
  
"Or-ee ip...ooompa!" Daniel threw his hands up in the air and started to wave  
them about. Actually, that sort of reminded me of the adult version doing the  
same thing when he would get all excited over his squiggles and rocks.  
  
"Um, excuse me please." Hank stood up suddenly and walked out of the room.  
Seconds later, I heard his bellow of laughter and after only a few moments he  
walked back inside and sat down; wished I could afford to do that but I don't  
think Danny would appreciate my laughter right now.  
  
"Got it out of your system, Hank?" I asked, tongue in cheek.  
  
"For now, Jack. But what did Daniel say just now?"  
  
"That the Ori ships we would build would blow up if we used the technology that  
fell into our laps recently." I stared hard at Ralph and hoped he understood my  
silent message.  
  
"Jack, you know as well as I do that I'll need more than that to put a halt to  
this project." Ralph looked tired and disgusted, while I was plain disgusted.  
  
"Will I do, General Vidrine," a disembodied, woman's voice spoke somewhere near  
my ear; I barely blinked when suddenly she appeared by Daniel's side.  
  
"Mor'gn!" Daniel clapped his hands in delight and held out his arms. She didn't  
even hesitate to pick my kid up. "Hello, Daniel, I see you've done it again,  
young man." Morgan's comment earned her a little pat on the cheek.  
  
I know Ralph thought he was rapidly losing control of the meeting but I could  
have told him he lost it the moment Daniel opened his mouth. He looked at me  
first and since I didn't seem to be in panic mode, Ralph followed suit and asked  
her who she was. "And you are?"  
  
"Morgan Le Fay, General. I wanted to add my weight to what the little one's been  
trying to tell you."  
  
General Vidrine recognized the name immediately from the mission reports that  
SG-1 had turned in. "A pleasure to meet you and if you could shed more light on  
what young Daniel has tried to say, I'm more than willing to hear you out."  
  
"Though the Ori are all but defeated, they took safeguards to ensure that no one  
could use their technology." Gee, that sounded real familiar. I noticed her gaze  
would occasionally slide Danny's way, just to reassure him he wasn't being left  
out. "General Vidrine, if you build ships based on what you've found, they will  
simply destroy themselves once they've been launched and many lives will have  
been lost for nothing."  
  
Hanging his head down, I saw Ralph push his folder off to the side. "Then the  
child was right." He looked at my kid and winced. "I'm sorry for not believing  
you, Daniel."  
  
"Ooh-ay," Daniel answered and laughed at the puzzled look that formed on Ralph's  
features...I laughed along as well. Feeling just that little bit sorry for him,  
I interpreted once more. "Daniel said it was _okay_."  
  
Putting Daniel back on my lap, Morgan ran a gentle hand through my boy's baby  
fine hair. "It was good to see you again, Daniel. But you have got to stop  
getting yourself into these type of situations," she chided in a soft voice.  
  
My kid just gurgled at her and tried to look adorable while doing so; mind you,  
it doesn't take much effort for the munchkin to do that either. When Morgan was  
ready to depart our company, Danny pretty much held her in the palm of his hand.  
"Don't worry, he does that to me all the time."  
  
"General O'Neill, do not despair. Daniel will return to his former state  
shortly," she told me and even winked at me. I whispered to Danny that I may  
have made a conquest there but it was too bad she didn't live in my  
neighborhood. But, curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "you know this  
 _how_?"  
  
"There is no need to go into details, General. Suffice it to say that there was  
a huge misunderstanding and leave it at that." Morgan's eyes twinkled, whether  
from mischief or delight, I couldn't decide.  
  
"Thank you and Daniel really thanks you." I tickled my little archaeologist just  
for the sheer joy of hearing his laughter. Looking around at all the curious  
faces, I stood up and said, "Ralph, with your permission, I think this meeting's  
come to a close."  
  
"I agree, Jack." Watching Ralph leave first, the other generals filed out.  
Though, I grabbed Paul by the arm as he passed me by. "Want to go for a beer  
with me and Hank?"  
  
"Sure, but what about Daniel?"  
  
I actually found myself looking in Morgan's direction and I think a trace of  
panic crossed her face, as she said, "I cannot stay." Smiling fondly at Daniel,  
she added, "tempted though I am. I must now leave." Chucking my kid under the  
chin, Morgan blew the boy a kiss and vanished.  
  
Shrugging my shoulders, I glanced at Paul and Hank standing idly by my side.  
"I'm sure there's a fine babysitting service at the hotel I'm put up at."  
Everyone gave me a look of utter disbelief... including Daniel. "Well, I guess we  
could go back to my apartment then and just order in."  
  
"You know, Jack, I think Daniel has the makings of becoming a fine general  
himself one day," Hank told me. "He conducted himself like one during today's  
meeting."  
  
"Heaven forbid and I'm sure Daniel would agree...he and the military have never  
met eye to eye, Hank, as I'm sure you know." I tweaked my kid's nose and dropped  
a kiss on his forehead. "But, I'll concede the day to my little general." So, we  
all left together with Daniel snuggled safely in my arms. I whispered softly,  
for my boy's ears alone, "you done good, kid."  
  
The End


End file.
